Samhain Night
by Morgana Black
Summary: Bônus da Fic O País das Fadas, Snape & Morrigan.


"**Quando a aurora parecia para sempre perdida  
Você mostrou-me o seu amor na luz das estrelas"**

**(Dante's Prayer – Loreena Mckenitt)**

**"Samhain Night"**

_**(Snape & Morrigan)**_

_Escuridão. _

O quarto estava mergulhado em sufocante penumbra, enquanto Morrigan observava as sombras imóveis nas paredes, que pareciam espreitá-la, apenas aguardando o momento onde ela se entregaria aos pensamentos negros de sua mente preocupada.

_Trevas. _

O mundo onde hoje vivia padecia nas mãos de um bruxo que pretendia levar todos para um mundo de terror, ódio e violência. E a Sacerdotisa bem sabia o quanto aquilo poderia ser apavorante. O quanto a perspectiva de viver nas trevas do desespero poderiam sufocar as poucas esperanças daqueles que tentavam viver num mundo melhor.

_Angústia. _

Fazia dois longos dias que Morrigan circulava sem rumo definido pela nova Sede da Ordem da Fênix como se fosse um espectro, apenas aguardando, ansiando pelo retorno de Severus. Dois dias sem notícias, dois dias onde ela tentava direcionar a sua Visão para o local onde ele estivesse, sem obter qualquer sucesso. Dois dias onde ela não teve nenhum descanso, sentindo o vazio da saudade e da apreensão lhe apertando o peito, obscurecendo os seus pensamentos. Ele havia saído do esconderijo para descobrir pistas sobre a horcrux da caverna, julgando ser capaz de solucionar o mistério em torno de RAB. Por mais que Harry fosse contra e relutasse fervorosamente em acreditar na inocência do ex-professor de Poções, não foi capaz de impedir o trabalho de Snape.

_Anseio._

Snape não fazia isso com o intuito de ajudar o insuportável garoto Potter, mas fazia por si mesmo, para tentar diminuir um pouco da culpa que carregava pelas mortes que causara, para pagar parte da dívida de gratidão que tinha com Dumbledore, que sacrificara sua vida por acreditar e confiar nele. E Severus simplesmente odiava permanecer trancado naquele lugar e receber os olhares reprovadores e desconfiados de alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix. Não que ele se importasse com o que os outros poderiam vir a pensar dele, com os outros acharem que ele fosse covarde; mas não queria dever nada a nenhuma daquelas pessoas. Mas isso durava por alguns poucos momentos. Qualquer olhar de repulsa que ele recebesse era compensado pelos olhares de doçura e compreensão de Morrigan. Porque ela, ao contrário dos demais, entendia um pouco do que se passava em seu coração negro. E ele ficava grato por não precisar expressar em palavras tudo o que sentia.

_Compreensão. _

E apesar de todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram nos últimos meses, apesar da dor por ter perdido sua irmã que, além de tudo, era sua mestra e amiga, Morrigan não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão plena em sua vida. Podia até dizer que era uma mulher feliz, completa. Obviamente a convivência com Severus não era fácil. Penetrar em suas defesas e tentar decifrar um pouco do que se passava em seu interior exigia mais do que seus conhecimentos e de sua Visão. Tinha de ser aos poucos, desfazendo delicadamente os nós que atavam os seus sentimentos mais profundos e tentar trazer à tona tudo o que havia de melhor nele.

_Saudade._

Às vezes um sorriso carinhoso lhe aflorava nos lábios com as poucas lembranças boas que tinha ao lado dele; mas o aperto no peito se tornava ainda mais intenso quando notava que ainda não tinha qualquer notícia de Severus. E novamente os pensamentos negros dominavam sua mente.

_Força._

Mas aquela não era Morrigan. Ela nunca fora alguém que aguardasse resignadamente por uma solução, sem lutar, sem correr atrás do que queria. Não, ela não iria ficar trancada na penumbra, esperando por qualquer notícia, lamentado-se com as sombras do medo e da insegurança. Sabia que naquele caso não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para ajudar Severus, que aquela era uma missão que ele deveria cumprir sozinho, mas ela não se entregaria ao desespero.

_Luz._

Levantou-se da cama e abriu as janelas e cortinas do quarto. O tempo nebuloso estendia-se por todo o horizonte, envolvendo o pequeno bosque que ficava por detrás do castelo que servia de Quartel general da Ordem da Fênix em espessa névoa. Uma fina garoa se desprendia de grossas nuvens acinzentadas, deixando a sensação de melancolia ainda mais evidente.

_Esperança._

Foi então que se lembrou que era o Samhain, último dia do ano segundo os antigos ritos de sua terra. Estivera tão imersa em suas apreensões, que nem se lembrara da data. Não era por ter se afastado de Avalon e decidido viver uma outra vida, que ela iria deixar as suas crenças de lado. Iria celebrar aquele sabbat da melhor forma possível e, quem sabe assim, fosse capaz de amainar um pouco da angústia que sentia em seu peito.

oooo

Morrigan passou boa parte do dia em meditação, entoando os antigos cânticos que aprendera durante sua Iniciação e só foi desperta de seu estado de quase-transe, quando sentiu o cheiro das abóboras assadas insinuarem-se para dentro de seu quarto.

Desceu para a cozinha e encontrou Molly Weasley lá, na companhia de Tonks, que parecia muito distante e Morrigan compreendeu rapidamente o que incomodava a jovem auror: a Lua Cheia que nasceria em poucas horas. Sentia cada vez mais simpatia pela garota de cabelos coloridos, compreendia um pouco do sentimento de impotência diante das coisas que não poderiam ser mudadas.

-Boa tarde, querida, pensei que não fosse sair de seu quarto hoje! - Molly lhe sorriu gentilmente. - Sente-se bem?

-Não se preocupe, Molly, estou bem! - A Sacerdotisa forçou um sorriso simpático, não queria preocupar a outra mulher à toa.

-Vai ficar conosco para o jantar do dia das bruxas? - Molly perguntou. - Vamos estar tão poucos aqui à noite, seria bom que você não se isolasse tanto.

A mulher ruiva bem que tentou puxar assunto, mas Morrigan não estava muito disposta a ficar e conversar, acabando por inventar uma desculpa qualquer. Não que ela não gostasse de Molly, muito pelo contrário. Apreciava demais a sabedoria simples da mulher, que sempre a tratara com carinho e respeito apesar do seu envolvimento com Snape. Mas ela sentia necessidade de se manter um pouco distante e isolada.

Recolheu um pequeno caldeirão na despensa, uma garrafa de sidra e algumas maçãs. Mesmo sob o olhar curioso de Tonks e interrogativo de Molly, não deu maiores explicações sobre o que iria fazer. Foi em direção do pequeno bosque que ficava na propriedade, carregando as coisas que recolhera dentro do caldeirão. Quem olhasse de longe, veria apenas um pequeno vulto envolto em um manto escuro cortando a espessa névoa enquanto caminhava, como se fosse o espectro de alguma alma que ultrapassara as barreiras do país de verão e vagasse sem rumo em busca de descanso.

Começava a anoitecer, quando Morrigan encontrara um pequeno abrigo feito pelas folhas e galhos das várias árvores do bosque: freixos, azevinhos, aveleiras e carvalhos. Não era a mesma coisa que estar nos bosques sagrados de Avalon, mas ainda podia sentir o poder da Deusa-Mãe, era só deixar a mente vazia para vaguear livremente. Concentrou-se e invocou o fogo, que crepitava fracamente, lutando contra a garoa e a névoa para manter as suas chamas. No círculo que ela criara, o caldeirão queimava o resto das ervas sagradas que ela trouxera consigo - seus últimos despojos que trouxera de Avalon, produzindo um agradável aroma ácido que espiralava no ar e inebriava os sentidos.

Enquanto a brilhante lua cheia nascia nos céus por detrás das árvores, a Sacerdotisa elevou sua mente e deixou-se levar pelo clima misterioso que se formara ao seu redor. De dentro das vestes tirou um pedaço amarelado de pergaminho e o atirou dentro do caldeirão, vendo-o retorcer-se conforme era consumido pelas chamas e o nome de Eriu queimar lentamente. Era a primeira vez que se permitia lembrar de irmã desde que chegara ali, mas não o fazia com dor ou pesar, apenas com as boas memórias de tempos mais tranqüilos.

Fechou os olhos e deitou-se sobre um amontoado de folhas secas, sem se importar em sujar as vestes ou se molhar com a garoa daquele tempo frio. Deixou-se embalar pelas sensações que brotavam de dentro de seu coração, pelo clima que criara.

_**Fairy lady, who stands on the walls**_

_Fada, que se esconde nas paredes_

_**Life is short and wait is long**_

_A vida é curta e a espera é longa_

_**The stars, away, dim with the dawn...**_

_As estrelas, lá no alto desaparecem com o amanhecer_

_**Fairy lady, who stands on the walls**_

_Fada, que se esconde nas paredes_

Começou ouvir ao longe, uma voz sussurrando uma canção que, misturada ao ruído suave do vento sobre a copa das árvores, lhe deixava ainda mais leve e relaxada, quase entorpecida.

_**Your tale has only begun**_

_Seu conto acaba de se iniciar_

_**It comes from far, the Nowhereland**_

_Começa lá de longe, Na terra de lugar nenhum_

_**The wind is blowing a sound so well known...**_

_Onde o vento sopra um som pra lá de conhecido_

_**Fairy lady, your love is long gone**_

_Fada, seu amor a muito foi embora_

Não, não podia ser o que ela estava ouvindo. Seria apenas uma ilusão criada por sua mente saudosa, ou ela realmente estava ouvindo aquilo tudo? Preferia acreditar na segunda hipótese, seria crueldade demais ter uma alucinação como aquela, ouvir a voz suave e melodiosa de Eriu sussurrando-lhe aquela canção, que tantas vezes lhe embalara o sono enquanto criança.

_**Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry**_

_Oh querida, ouça minha alma e cuide do meu choro._

_**Cause all my crying may flood a river in my heart**_

_Porque todas as minhas lágrimas podem criar um rio em meu coração._

Lutou contra o impulso de ficar de olhos fechados, embrenhando-se mais e mais naquelas sensações agradáveis, mas não podia viver na ilusão, afundando-se em nostalgia.

Mas quando abriu os olhos, não pôde conter a exclamação de surpresa que escapou de seus lábios. Estava em um dos muitos bosques de Avalon, deitada perto da margem do regato onde costumava se esconder quando queria se isolar de todos. Ao longe, viu o sol tingindo de tons rosados e alaranjados o céu, enquanto as primeiras estrelas começavam a despontar. Eriu estava ao seu lado, acariciando levemente os seus longos cabelos escuros, enquanto cantarola aquela canção.

_**"Oh, life is good, Oh, life is good,**_

_Oh, a vida é boa, Oh, a vida é boa,_

_**Oh, life is good... As good as you wish!"**_

_Oh, a vida é boa... Tão boa quanto você quer que seja!_

-Eriu! - Morrigan sussurrou, uma lágrima tímida brotando de seus olhos escuros.

Eriu parou de cantarolar e sorriu carinhosamente para a outra, ainda com a mão posta sobre seus cabelos negros.

-Do que se escondes, minha fadinha? - A mulher perguntou suavemente, secando a lágrima do rosto da irmã com os dedos.

Morrigan tentou se recompor, disfarçando a sua alegria e o seu espanto com aquilo tudo. Visão... sonho... alucinação? O que seria aquilo tudo? Mas Morrigan foi incapaz de responder à pergunta da irmã, queria apenas ouvir a sua voz e sentir o toque de suas mãos quentes.

Eriu se levantou e estendeu a mão, ajudando a irmã a se levantar. Enquanto pouco a pouco o céu escurecia, as duas caminharam de mãos dadas pela trilha que levaria à casa da Senhora de Avalon. O aroma doce das macieiras estava tão intenso, que Morrigan estava ficando cada vez mais certa de que não se tratava de uma alucinação. Parecia tão real, tão verdadeiro.

As duas entraram na pequena casa de taipa e foram para o austero quarto de Eriu. Morrigan olhava atentamente para todos os detalhes, tentando absorver ao máximo aquelas imagens, desejando prolongar o momento ao máximo. Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama da irmã, abraçada aos próprios joelhos, apenas observando o rosto calmo de Eriu.

-Você está muito calada hoje, fadinha! - Eriu sentou-se ao lado da outra. Indicou o travesseiro, onde as duas deitaram lado a lado, abraçadas, as mechas acobreadas e aneladas dela se misturando às mechas escuras e lisas de Morrigan. - Eu sei que a dor da ausência tem te machucado, pequenina, mas isso vai passar!

-Não sei se um dia irei me acostumar com a tua ausência! – A Sacerdotisa falou, a voz rouca. – Dói tanto!

-Eu sempre vou estar com você, Morrigan. Eu não lhe prometi isso? E alguma vez eu quebrei alguma das minhas promessas?

Morrigan negou com um gesto, um sorriso fraco transformando o seu rosto sério.

-E eu não estava me referindo a minha ausência, mas daquele que invadira os seus sonhos e lhe roubara o coração, antes mesmo de teres consciência disso! – Eriu acariciava suavemente os ombros da outra, como fez tantas outras vezes no passado, quando Morrigan era apenas uma garotinha que tinha medo da chuva.

-Eriu, eu sinto medo! - Morrigan sussurrou, abraçando Eriu ainda mais forte. - Tenho medo do que possa acontecer. Tenho medo de perdê-lo e...

-Não se preocupe, pequenina, ele vai voltar! - Apesar da voz tranqüila, o olhar de Eriu trazia traços de tristeza. - Apesar da dor e do sofrimento, ele sempre vai voltar para você. Ainda mais nessa noite, onde você completa mais um ano nesta vida, não é mesmo? – Eriu sorriu com indulgência, depositando um beijo carinhoso no rosto da irmã. – Ele é o seu presente e eu só lamento ter interpretado alguns fatos de maneira precipitada; eu deveria saber que cedo ou tarde vocês se encontrariam. E, no entanto, fico feliz que tenhas encontrado o teu destino. A tua felicidade traz o meu descanso.

oooo

As cortinas do quarto estavam descerradas, um hábito muito próprio dela ao despertar de manhã. Morrigan simplesmente odiava ficar presa na penumbra sabendo que havia luz e calor do lado de fora. Odiava permanecer no frio e na escuridão, presa entre paredes de pedra. E involuntariamente, um sorriso enviesado aflorava nos lábios finos de Severus Snape ao se recordar do modo como odiara aquela simples atitude dela na primeira tentativa de conversa entre os dois. E como implicara com os hábitos simples dela, zombando de cada mínima atitude, que secretamente lhe conquistara desde o primeiro momento.

Ah, como as coisas mudam...

As atitudes dela que tanto lhe irritavam, agora eram indispensáveis a ele. Porque ele já não gostava de relembrar a sua vida antes de conhecê-la, antes que ela enchesse sua vida e sua morada de luz e perfume, antes que ela enchesse o seu coração de sentimentos puros.

Aos olhos dos outros ele ainda era irônico, debochado; sempre com seus comentários ácidos e maliciosos. Um verdadeiro _ranhoso_. Mas que se danasse o mundo! As mudanças que ocorreram nele começaram muito sutilmente, sem que ele se desse conta.

_Sutileza. _

Ele conhecia aquela palavra muito bem. Sempre agia assim, tão diferente dela que surgira de maneira impetuosa em sua vida e fizera-o repensar todas as suas atitudes, o seu passado, o seu destino.

E Severus simplesmente odiava o modo como se tornara dependente daquela mulher. Odiava o modo como se sentia incompleto e vazio quando estava longe dela. Ora essa, ele sempre fora sozinho, sempre esteve por sua própria conta. E agora... quem era aquele estranho ser que usava suas vestes, vivia sua vida e que simplesmente odiava o modo como a cama ficava fria quando acordava e não encontrava Morrigan ao seu lado?

-Morrigan!

O nome escapou-lhe dos lábios num murmúrio, chamando por ela e encontrando apenas o vazio do quarto ao seu redor. O nome era forte, emanava poder e majestade assim como sua dona, que apesar da aparência frágil, era imponente e destemida. E talvez fosse isso o que o fazia admirá-la cada vez mais, o fato dela ser tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão parecida com ele.

Chegara a poucos minutos no quartel general da Ordem da Fênix, com uma pontinha de satisfação por ter conseguido pistas sobre RAB. Correra alguns riscos, isso era inevitável, afinal, ele era caçado pelo Ministério da Magia e pelos Comensais da Morte. Mas não era à toa que ele fora um dos comensais mais competentes de Voldemort; sabia se defender muito bem, ocultar-se como uma sombra e deslocar-se sem ser notado. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava ansioso por voltar àquele lugar e reencontrar Morrigan, contar-lhe sobre o que tinha feito. Era tão estranho aquilo, fora sempre tão sistemático com seus trabalhos, tão reservado com os seus feitos e agora tinha vontade de compartilhar aquele pouco que possuía com ela.

Mas somente encontrara o silêncio da noite, quebrado pelo sussurrar do vento entrando pelas janelas do quarto. Chegou na cozinha, a expressão fechada e mais séria do que o habitual, os punhos cerrados dentro das mangas das vestes.

-Oh, boa noite, Profº Snape! - Molly saudou hesitante, trocando um olhar com Tonks e Arthur Weasley, que acabara de chegar do Ministério.

-Onde está a Morrigan? - Perguntou secamente, sua voz soando perigosamente ríspida.

-Ela tava toda estranha hoje. - Tonks respondeu, franzindo a testa. - Mal falou com a gente, só veio aqui na cozinha, pegou umas coisas e foi lá pra fora. Mas sabe-se lá Merlin o que ela está fazendo lá!

Mal a Auror disse isso e Snape saiu rapidamente dali, deixando os que ficaram para trás um tanto confusos. Atravessou a passos rápidos o átrio e em poucos minutos estava avançando pelo pequeno bosque que ficava naqueles terrenos. Trazia a varinha firmemente segura em sua mão direita, enquanto perscrutava com seus olhos bem treinados a escuridão do bosque. Após passar por uma pequena clareira, viu algo brilhando e tremeluzindo em meio às árvores: chamas fracas que crepitavam, sob um pequeno caldeirão de ferro.

-Sua bruxa desmiolada, quer ficar doente! - Snape sibilou, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Morrigan, que estava deitada no chão, o rosto coberto por pequenas gotas de chuva e o crescente em azul brilhando calidamente sobre sua fronte.

Ela demorou um certo tempo antes de abrir os olhos e encontrar o olhar negro de Severus lhe perfurando. Tão intenso e tão penetrante, como se quisesse compreender as atitudes estranhas daquela mulher. Olhou ao redor e notou que enquanto tentava meditar, adormecera e sonhara com Eriu. Havia sido tão reconfortante, que ela se sentia serena como nunca se sentira antes. Sorriu abertamente e envolveu o pescoço do homem com os braços; e em seguida beijou-o sofregamente, como se o ar de que necessitasse para respirar viesse dos suspiros dele. Um beijo cheio de urgência, saudade e anseio. Intenso, como tudo o que os dois viveram nos últimos tempos.

-Pela Deusa, como eu senti a tua falta! - Ela falou perto do ouvido dele, sem conseguir conter o suspiro de alívio. As sobrancelhas retas se uniram no meio de sua fronte, numa expressão preocupada ao notar o ar abatido e cansado do homem. Os cabelos dele pareciam ainda mais oleosos, com um aspecto sujo, além de olheiras fundas e escuras sob os olhos negros.

-O que você estava fazendo? - Ele ajudou-a a se sentar, cobrindo os ombros dela com sua própria capa, evitando olhar diretamente nos olhos dela e denunciar o quanto aquela simples frase o abalara. - Vai acabar se resfriando assim!

Morrigan arqueou as sobrancelhas, um sorrisinho debochado no rosto:

-Está falando comigo como se eu fosse uma criança, Severus!

-Pois, às vezes, parece que você se comporta feito uma, Senhora Sacerdotisa! Afinal, o que esperar de uma mulher que seguira um estranho na rua somente para tirar satisfações a respeito de uma mancha em seu vestido? - Ele replicou, no tom de voz mais suave que possuía. – Eu chamaria uma pessoa assim de absolutamente imprudente.

Os lábios dele curvaram-se quase que imperceptivelmente para cima, num sorriso irônico:

-Vai me dizer que tipo de ritual esteve fazendo sozinha num bosque na noite do dia das bruxas?

-Eu apenas fui celebrar o Samhain. - Morrigan simplesmente não aceitava o modo como os bruxos modernos haviam se esquecido de suas antigas raízes, de tão acostumada que estava com sua vida em Avalon. - No meu antigo lar, era quando nós celebrávamos o primeiro e o último dia do ano; assim como também é a noite dos Ancestrais, onde honramos aqueles que já fizeram a passagem para o outro mundo. Era isso o que eu estava fazendo aqui: homenageado a memória de minha irmã, que tanto fez por mim em minha vida.

E Severus abandonou um pouco da sua postura desdenhosa ao ouvir o modo eloqüente como Morrigan contava sobre aquilo que ela aprendera e amara em sua vida. Seria absurdo demais zombar daquilo em que ela acreditava, fazendo com que ele se tornasse mais semelhante ainda com o que as pessoas diziam dele: um ranhoso sem sentimentos!

Morrigan se aproximou mais do caldeirão, ajoelhando-se perto de sua borda.

-Nós costumávamos queimar o nome das pessoas que já partiram dentro do caldeirão. Você deve saber que o fogo é uma das forças ativas na natureza, traz renovação e renascimento. De certa forma é um modo de nós ajudarmos os que já foram a fazer uma boa passagem. – Morrigan desviou o olhar das chamas fracas que crepitavam e encontrou o olhar de Snape, que a encarava com atenção. Ela umedeceu os lábios e disse um tanto hesitante. – Gostaria de fazer o mesmo por alguém? Pode ser apenas em intenção, desejar em teu íntimo que alguém que lhe fora importante esteja bem do outro lado.

Snape arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso com aquela "proposta".

O que dizer naquele momento? Será que ele teria coragem de trazer à tona lembranças doloridas com aqueles que já morreram? Será que em algum momento ele seria capaz de se lembrar de Dumbledore, sem sentir o gosto amargo da culpa e do remorso lhe queimar por dentro e envenenar os seus pensamentos? E Lilly? Ele seria capaz de recordar a memória daquela mulher e ter a certeza de que ela estaria em algum lugar muito melhor, sem carregar mágoas dele, apesar dele ter causado em partes a sua desgraça?

Ele fora responsável direta e indiretamente por várias mortes; não sabia se tinha moral o suficiente para celebrar, sem sentir repulsa por si próprio, a memória de todos eles.

Sem saber como lidar com aquilo tudo, ele se levantara bruscamente de onde estava ajoelhado, tencionando sair. Mas ante o olhar curioso e ao mesmo tempo compreensivo da Sacerdotisa, ele apenas ficou ali, de pé, observando a brisa da noite agitar os cabelos negros da mulher.

-Tudo bem, é melhor voltarmos! – Morrigan sorriu gentilmente, um sorriso que lhe transformava o rosto sisudo. Levantou-se e começou a recolher as coisas que levara para lá, quando, novamente, o sorriso enviesado de Snape lhe chamara a atenção.

-Morrigan, você é uma bruxa, porque tem sempre a mania de fazer tudo como se fosse uma simples trouxa?

Com um movimento largo, Snape agitara a sua varinha e fizera desaparecer o caldeirão e todas as outras coisas que estavam ali.

-Nem tudo pode ser feito através de magia, Severus! – Ela respondeu seriamente, suspirando pesadamente, enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção à sede da ordem; um braço de Severus passado possessivamente ao redor da cintura da jovem Sacerdotisa. – Mas não vamos discutir isso agora. Você deve estar cansado, precisando se alimentar. Não gosto nem de imaginar o que te aconteceu lá fora!

-Não se preocupe quanto à isso, não é qualquer coisa que vai me derrubar! – E a fez ter certeza disso quando a beijara novamente, fazendo com que parte das preocupações de Morrigan evaporassem no ar.

Voltaram a caminhar lentamente para a sede da Ordem da Fênix, sem pronunciar palavra alguma. Aquela era uma noite mágica, de renascimento, onde deixamos uma parte nossa morrer e ficar para trás, purificando o nosso interior. E talvez fosse isso o que estivesse acontecendo com aquele casal, deixando o passado para trás e começando uma vida nova, juntos.

-Suba para o quarto e tome um banho que, enquanto isso, eu vou buscar algo na cozinha para nós comermos. – Morrigan disse.

Severus aquiescera, ficando satisfeito por não precisar reencontrar Molly Weasley pela cozinha chorando a ausência de seus "preciosos tesouros ruivos" e lançando olhares desconfiados a ele; e nem o sorrisinho petulante da metamorfamaga, aquele desastre ambulante!

Alguns minutos depois, Morrigan retornara ao quarto que dividia com Severus, trazendo consigo uma bandeja com o jantar dos dois. No momento ele estava saindo do banheiro, recém saído do banho, apenas usando um confortável roupão escuro. Os olhares se cruzaram brevemente, enquanto ela terminava de ajeitar as coisas sobre uma pequena mesa perto da janela. Nem parecia a mesma mulher que passara os últimos dois dias em vigília, aguardando por qualquer mínima notícia dele. Tinha a sensação de estar mais leve, quase flutuando. Era um alívio tão grande, que nem mesmo os sorrisos enviesados e os comentários debochados dele lhe incomodavam. Se bem que ela normalmente não se incomodava com isso, mas hoje até mesmo o desdém dele lhe parecia adorável.

-Tenho algo para lhe contar! – Morrigan falou sorridente e indicou a cama para que Severus se sentasse. Deu a volta ao redor desta e se postou atrás do homem, começando a massagear lentamente os seus ombros. – E não se trata de um bebê que esteja chegando, antes que você pergunte e fique todo alvoroçado. – completou com ironia.

-E o que seria? – Snape resmungou, cruzando os braços.

-A Profª McGonagall veio até aqui ontem para falar comigo! Ela soube através de Gina e Hermione que tenho conhecimentos amplos com ervas e poções medicinais e me convidou para ser assistente dos Professores de Poções e Herbologia na escola de Magia. Ela acha que seria interessante passar um conteúdo novo aos alunos, principalmente durante a guerra.

-Não! – Snape exclamou rispidamente, cerrando os punhos.

-Como assim "não"? – Se o casal estivesse frente à frente, Snape teria visto que o semblante da Sacerdotisa se fechara e seus olhos brilhavam de maneira perigosa, quase desafiadora.

-Você não vai. Ponto final.

-Em primeiro lugar, você não é o meu dono para me dizer o que fazer e o que não fazer. Saiba que homem algum tem poder sobre uma Sacerdotisa de Avalon. – O tom de voz dela era controlado fazendo com que parecesse ainda mais ameaçador. - E em segundo lugar, eu gostaria que você me desse uma boa razão para não ajudar a Profª McGonagall na escola!

-Porque é perigoso, você não vai se arriscar à toa! – Ele disse contrafeito.

-Se parar para pensar bem, Severus, não existe um lugar totalmente seguro nesse país! – Morrigan suavizou um pouco a expressão e seu tom de voz já não era mais tão irritado. Deslizava as mãos delicadamente sobre os ombros dele, tentando desfazer os nós de tensão que pareciam travá-lo, sem obter muito sucesso, já que ele parecia incomodado com a questão.

-Eu sei, mas eu não quero que você vá para Hogwarts!

Morrigan interrompeu a massagem e sentou-se em frente à ele na cama, tomando o rosto de Severus entre as mãos. Ele tentou desviar a vista, mas o toque firme dela não permitiu que ele fizesse isso.

-Porque ao menos uma vez na vida, você não diz diretamente o que sente, ao invés de agir de maneira tão ríspida? – Morrigan perguntou. Mas Snape não falou nada. – Me deixe tentar compreende-lo melhor, saber o que o incomoda tanto assim. Não é o fato de eu ir para a escola o que te irritou, então me explica o que é. Você pode fazer isso?

-Porque você quer falar sobre isso agora? – O tom de voz dele amainara um pouco, mas ele ainda parecia desconfortável com algo.

-Não sei se você já notou, mas nós começamos a nossa história pelo avesso! Antes de trocarmos qualquer palavra, você me beijara. E devo dizer que foi o pior beijo da minha vida! – Morrigan sorriu provocativa. – Depois disso, nós nunca tivemos muito tempo para conversar sobre nós mesmos, sobre o que fizemos antes de nos encontrarmos. Entende o que digo?

-Hm.

-Severus, isso é importante para mim. – Morrigan acariciava as linhas rígidas do rosto dele com os polegares, a voz se tornando ainda mais suave, como se quisesse enfeitiçá-lo. -Deixe-me conhecê-lo, deixe-me amá-lo ainda mais...

Conforme falava, o tom de voz dela foi se tornando mais baixo, até não ser mais do que um murmúrio musical. Os dedos habilidosos acariciavam o rosto dele, desmanchando lentamente as barreiras que Severus interpunha fervorosamente. Foi sentindo ele relaxando aos poucos ao seu toque, à sua voz, até que estivesse de olhos fechados.

-Severus, olhe para mim! – Ela pediu gentilmente. Os dois estavam tão próximos, que Snape era capaz de sentir o hálito perfumado da mulher resvalando em seus lábios, lhe entorpecendo.

_"Divida as suas emoções comigo" _

Snape abriu os olhos e encarou firmemente a mulher à sua frente. Apesar da expressão serena e imperturbável em seu rosto, o olhar dela era diferente, mais intenso do que de costume, como se fosse capaz de atravessá-lo e ver dentro de sua alma.

_"Entregue-se à mim"_

-Você dividiria os seus sentimentos comigo?

-Você não iria querer saber o que eu ainda sinto! – Snape falou, a voz endurecida.

"_Renda-se"_

-Deixe-me tentar, ao menos uma vez...

Ele pensou em retrucar, protestar veementemente contra aquilo. Mas ele não estava disposto a fazer tudo diferente? Não havia recebido uma chance mais do que generosa de recomeçar? E a única coisa que ele deveria fazer era baixar a guarda, abrir um mínimo espaço para que Morrigan entrasse de vez em sua vida. Suspirou resignadamente, ainda se perguntando porque estava aceitando aquilo tudo; mas ainda assim, ele fizera um gesto quase imperceptível de concordância.

Ele se rendera.

Morrigan deslizou o polegar direito em carícias leves pelo rosto dele, até alcançar o meio da fronte, no mesmo lugar onde ela carregava com orgulho a lua crescente. Pressionou levemente o local e se concentrou.

Ela tinha uma grande facilidade em interpretar as emoções humanas, aprendera a controlar esse dom desde muito jovem, entretanto, com Snape era diferente, pois não era somente a sua habilidade em oclumência que trancava os seus sentimentos, mas o seu próprio gênio difícil. Dois pares negros de olhos se encaravam, duas vidas se entrelaçavam, dois corações de entregavam. E então, uma enxurrada de emoções diferentes começou a invadir Morrigan, como o fluxo violento de uma barragem que fora rompido.

Dor, medo, frustração, raiva, ódio... oh Deusa, como poderia existir tanto ódio dentro de apenas um homem? Ódio plantado em seu coração desde muito jovem, que foi crescendo e se proliferando durante a sua vida, permeando as suas ações de erros e enganos. Como poderia existir tantos sentimentos ruins trancafiados dentro de apenas um único homem? Como alguém poderia sobreviver a isso sem entregar-se à loucura, sem ter com quem dividir isso? Sentimentos ruins de aversão e inveja, culpa e asco por sua essência negra e feia. Vergonha de si próprio, de suas origens, de seus atos. Tanto rancor e tanta amargura...

E aquilo tudo atravessara Morrigan em poucos segundos e se ela não tivesse um treino suficientemente bom, não teria suportado receber aquela carga toda sozinha.

Quando voltou a si, Morrigan notou que suas mãos estavam levemente trêmulas e ainda tinha o rosto de Severus seguro entre eles. Relaxou a sua postura e procurou olhá-lo nos olhos, mas ele desviou o rosto, o cenho fechado.

-Era por isso que não queria concordar com essa insanidade! – Ele disse contrafeito. – Não existe nada de bom e nobre aqui dentro. Eu não sou como o lobisomem, que apesar de tudo, é adorado por todos por ser sempre o bonzinho, com suas conversas patéticas sobre dignidade.

-Na primeira noite onde ficamos juntos, isso já havia acontecido, você dividira um pouco dos teus sentimentos comigo, mesmo que isso tenha ocorrido por acaso. E ainda assim eu fiquei com você e não me importei com o que senti ao tocá-lo, não me importei com o que você carregava aí dentro. – E Morrigan tocou o peito de Snape, deslizando sua mão para dentro do roupão dele. – Apenas queria que você confiasse em mim o suficiente para não guardar tudo para si. Você confia em mim?

Ela desceu a mão que estava posta sobre o rosto do homem, até encontrar a mão dele, que segurava firmemente as dobras dos lençóis sobre a cama.

-O Lorde Negro, quando eu ainda estava entre os Comensais da Morte, estava planejando tomar Hogwarts. – Snape começou a falar pausadamente, muito sério. – Sempre foi o desejo dele, antes mesmo da sua primeira queda. Tenho certeza que, agora sem a presença de Dumbledore, ele irá fazer o impossível para conseguir isso. – Fez uma breve pausa e estreitou os olhos. – Entende porque agora eu não quero que você fique na escola de Magia?

-Foi somente por causa de minha segurança? Por um momento eu pensei que você tivesse ficado enciumado com a possibilidade de eu passar os dias fora! – A Sacerdotisa gracejou, sorrindo.

-Mas ora vejam, eu apenas admito que me preocupo com a sua segurança e a toda-poderosa Sacerdotisa já se sente no direito de me provocar. – Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, sarcástico.

-Eu realmente me interessei pela proposta da Profª McGonagall! – Morrigan retornou ao assunto principal, falando calmamente. – Me sentiria mais útil se pudesse passar os meus conhecimentos adiante e também poderia prosseguir com as lições de Gina com a Visão. Ela estava indo tão bem comigo...- E ela sorrira docemente, fazendo com que a imagem poderosa de Sacerdotisa se desvanecesse e desse lugar a apenas de uma jovem comum, ansiosa com a expectativa de fazer algo diferente. -E se acontecer algo à escola, eu não irei me preocupar porque sei que você irá aparecer para me salvar como fez da outra vez. – acrescentou com sarcasmo disfarçado pelo sorriso inocente.

-Se me chamar de "herói" eu juro que a enfeitiço para que fique um ano sem falar. – Snape sibilou e completou quase num sussurro. – Vai ser muito interessante tê-la calada!

Tudo o que ele queria quando retornasse àquele lugar, era ter aquela mulher em seus braços e esquecer todo o resto. O gesto dela de aceitá-lo do jeito que ele era, fora importante, mas ele não queria mais conversar, queria apenas possui-la, acariciá-la. Porque estar dentro dela era a única coisa que o fazia ter certeza de que ele estava em casa, de que ele possuía um lar.

-Então amanhã eu poderei dar a minha resposta à diretora? – Morrigan perguntou, notando o olhar cheio de segundas e terceiras intenções que estava sobre ela, quase lhe desnudando. Sentiu o seu corpo fraquejar e amolecer, quando Severus se aproximara e percorrera a extensão de seu pescoço com os lábios, provocando-a, os dedos longos dele perdendo-se dentro dos sedosos cabelos negros dela.

-Faça o que você achar melhor... – Murmurou perto do ouvido da jovem, as mãos habilidosas encontrando o fecho do vestido e fazendo o tecido escuro deslizar pelos ombros dela, deixando a pele muito branca exposta. – Mas não vamos discutir isso agora!

E Morrigan concordara.

Era um caminho que ele aprendera muito bem: onde e como tocá-la, o que dizer, o que fazer... Sabia como a fazia perder a postura confiante de mulher decidida, que perde o controle sobre si quando era tocada por ele. Sabia como envolvê-la, como seduzi-la com palavras doces e sujas, sem nunca precisar se expor demais. Sutil e embriagante como um vício delicioso. Ele se entregara como nunca havia feito antes, não só como o amante de outras vidas, mas como o homem que era, com o seu lado obscuro e sujo. Sem nenhum segredo, sem nenhuma reserva. Apenas Severus, o seu companheiro.

E ao encarar Snape nos olhos novamente, como tantas vezes fizera naquela mesma noite, Morrigan notara algo diferente. O olhar dele já não lhe parecia tão negro quanto antes, havia um pequeno ponto de luz, quase obscurecido por seu eterno amargor. Contudo não foi isso o que chamou a atenção de Morrigan, foi o fato de se ver refletida no olhar dele e saber, mesmo sem que ele tivesse dito ou demonstrado isso, que ele a carregaria ali. Para sempre.

_oooo_

_N/A: bem, eu com duas fics em andamento, larguei tudo só pra escrever essa short, que estava com vontade de escrever deeeesde que terminei "O País das Fadas". Acho que foi um pouco de carência, saudades mesmo daquele mundinho encantado de Avalon. Tudo bem, o Snape está um pouco descaracterizado, acho que perdi um pouco a mão com esse casal, mas eu gostei bastante de escrever isso. ;-)_

_Eu até pensei em publicar isso no Halloween, mas como sou MEGA ansiosa, não consegui segurar a onda...rs..._

_Como já me perguntaram, sim, eu vou escrever a continuação dO País das Fadas, só não sei quando, já que tenho mais projetos e idéias do que tempo pra escrever. Mas já tenho título, idéia-base e umas anotações perdidas em casa...rs.. um dia eu consigo botar ordem nas coisas._

_E um obrigadinho especial à Ana Bla¢k, que betou a fic pra mim e me cobrou MUITO essa short...rs_

_É isso,_

_Se puderem, deixem um comentário e façam uma autora feliz._

_Beijos e fiquem bem_

_**Morgana Black**_


End file.
